Modulators are known. For example, in a wireless telecommunications network, modulators may be utilised within an apparatus which drives an antenna which, in turn, transmits wireless telecommunications signals. In particular, the modulator may receive a broadband signal which is to be modulated prior to being supplied to an amplifier such as, for example, a switch mode power amplifier, in order to generate a suitable signal for transmission by the antenna.
Although existing modulators can provide adequate performance, they each have their own shortcomings.
Accordingly, it is desired to provide an improved modulator.